


You & Me

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Sladiver Reunion, That Damn Slade Smirk, The End Of Last Episode Though, The New Trailers Are Destroying Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: Based off the most recent trailer for 'Lian Yu' Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson reunite.





	You & Me

I don't own Arrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

You & Me 

 

Oliver found himself talking at a rapid pace.

Giving the information about why he was here and why he was asking for Slade's help as quickly as he can.

Speaking hurriedly about the fact his family could be killed, who Adrian Chase is and everything he's been doing to him and those he cares about.

Honestly, Oliver fears that Slade may want to side with him, Adrain Chase.

He hopes his fears are just that.

Slade asks him about why he returned to the island and Oliver continues to answer any question he has.

‘Hey, kid, I'm glad you came back.’ Are the only words Oliver can hear over and over again.

‘I'm glad you came back.’

What is he trying to say?

‘I'm glad you came back.’

Does he mean it? Oliver wonders to himself.

Is he honestly genuinely pleased to see him?

He's certain he hadn't been imagining the smirk Slade had given him as he said those words to him.

The same smirk Slade gave him when they had first formed their partnership.

When they stood on the cliff together, smiling at one another.

So many memories race though Oliver's mind.

He doesn't know what to think.

He thinks about the horror.

Slade loosing himself to the Mirakuru, abducting Thea, killing his mom, almost beheading Felicity.

All the torture he put him through.

The other memories are of the laughs, the smiles, the fun moments they shared.

‘When we first tried to get off this island it was as strangers, but now it's as brothers.’ Slade said that to him.

He'd forgotten it only hours later.

‘I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you.’ Oliver had called to him in his desperation for Slade to listen to him.

Not the Mirakuru fueled man. 

Slade… His Slade. His brother…

‘I’m glad you came back.’

“What is it kid? You look like you've seen a ghost?” Slade mutters, pulling Oliver from his thoughts.

He gives Slade a dry look as Oliver bends down, opening the bag and lifting the Deathstroke mask out of it again.

“You and me, kid. Just like old times.” Slade murmurs and Oliver nearly drops the mask.

He finds himself stepping backwards, much to the confusion of Slade, who frowns at him.

Oliver can't even look at him.

Look at his face, the eyepatch.

The eyepatch he needs to cover that grotesque hole where his eye used to be.

Before Oliver had drove an arrow through it.

Why didn't he cure him? 

He threatened his family…

But what if? What if he cured him.

He watched Roy Harper go from a monster to himself by the cure.

What if that had happened to Slade? 

Oliver would have had his brother back.

Partner in crime.

In a way he does now.

“What? Think I'm gonna hurt ya or somethin’?” Slade gives him a skeptical glance.

‘You and me, kid’ Oliver hears Slade's words in his head again.

“I'm so sorry.” Oliver murmurs.

“What?” Slade asks sharply.

“From what you were telling me, kid. Doesn't sound like we have time for any chitchat.” Slade comments in his usual snarky tone of voice.

“Give us the mask then.” He holds out his hand.

Oliver had meant to put the mask in Slade's hand there and then.

He didn't.

He put his own hand in Slade's, dragged the man toward him and wrapped his arms around him in a quick, but tight embrace.

He expects Slade to punch him, kill him even.

Snap his neck and make his escape.

He doesn't.

“Come on. We got work to do. A monster to face.” Oliver moves away from Slade, passing him the mask before heading to the door.

He turns and smiles at Slade, quoting his words from almost ten years ago.

“Am I going alone?”

“Kid, I seriously worry about your mental capacity if you think I ain't coming with you.” Comes Slade's response as Oliver smiles, however when he turns around he comes face to face with an ARGUS guard.

Oliver takes said guard out in seconds.

“I taught you well kid.” He hears Slade say.

“You did.” Oliver responds as he opens the door.

Reaching back, Oliver finds himself reaching towards Slade, saying to him as he wraps his hand around Slade's arm.

“You and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I'm sorry if this was the worst ever but after the trailers, the end of last episode and the fact that Manu Bennett has returned to Arrow!!!!! I had to write something for Slade/Oliver because I don't get what's going on with Slade and I don't know if it's just me but he honestly looks genuinely pleased to see him. I said this in my last Sladiver one shot but I just hope to god this isn't going to be like another Floyd Lawton and that Slade lives. I fear he will die but I hope not because he is the best and my person favorite Arrowverse character. Thanks again so much for reading.


End file.
